Talk:Sol system
Pages moved The following was moved here from Sol. Reason: Sol is an article about the star; a list of its planets should go to (and already exists on) Sol system instead. Further information about a planet, including external links, should be placed on the page about that planet. Also, 'meta'-information ("edits that need to be made...") should not be put in the article itself, please use a talk page instead. -- Cid Highwind 22:18, 14 Jul 2004 (CEST) ---- edits that need to be made below: tabs which actually show up, inserting the correct numbers of years… Mercury (Class B) Mercury Venus Venus Earth (Class M) Earth Mars (possibly Class H) Mars Jupiter Jupiter Saturn Saturn Uranus Uranus Neptune Neptune (whose orbit, along with Pluto’s orbit, actually casuses it to become the ninth planet for {insert the correct number of years} out of every {insert the correct number of years} years) Pluto (Class C) Pluto (Which could actually be considered a part “king�? of the Kuiper Belt) see also Sol System ---- Number of planets The Sol system have ten planets and not nine. And I wonder how they are going to solve that fact in the Star Trek universe. :Since this is incorrect, they have nothing to worry about. Bodies such as Sedna, Quaoar, etc, are not classed as planets, despite being of similar size and diameter to Pluto. Rather, they are planetoids or minor planets, as proscribed by the International Astronomical Union. -- Michael Warren 01:12, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::They're not? That's new for me. Do they still count Pluto as a planet? Are any references made to the outer planets in StarTrek? -- Redge 01:24, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::actually we are discussing a matter, which has still to be solved by the international astronomical union(iau).in fact, pluto states a Kuiper belt object, just like sedna and quaoar. however, when it was discovered in 1930, nobody was aware that there are hundreds or even thousands of worlds like pluto out in the kuiper belt. so on the one side we have the nostalgic people, counting pluto as a planet, and those how see him just as one of many kuiper belt objects. nevertheless, the iau still considers pluto as a planet, although this might be changed in the following years... --BlueMars 12:20, Aug 1, 2004 (CEST) :::Have Pluto, or any of the other bodies, or the number of planets in our system, ever been mentioned in a filmed Trek episode? Whatever is not mentioned, we don't need to take it upon ourselves to expound upon here.. --Captain Mike K. Bartel ::::Pluto was mentioned in the original series episode "Tomorrow is Yesterday". The Enterprise is leaving the solar system and Sulu says "past Pluto, sir". However, I advocate removing Pluto from this list of planets. Pluto is the oldest of the Kuiper Belt objects...it makes sense that it would be referred to. --Dr. Floyd 20:23, Aug 13, 2005 (EST) :::::I would suggest, in light of this discussion about Pluto and the recently discovered tenth planet (status still to be determined), that Sulu's comment be interpreted not in suggesting the Enterprise was leaving the system, but rather was entering the Kuiper region. Whether Pluto's status remains or it is "downgraded" to the first Kuiper object, the meaning remains the same. 68.55.161.2 01:54, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sol has 3 Inhabited planets, Ganymede (A moon of Jupiter) is inhabited. I've actually created an entry for Ganymede. the reference for this is "By Any Other Name" In which Scotty talks about a green drink he found on Ganymede. This would in the least suggest some kind of inhabitance. Quadrant Strictly speaking, all planets in the Sol system spend half there sol rotation period in the Alpha Quadrant and the rest in the Beta Quadrant, since Sol is on the border. This would put Earth in the Beta Quadrant 6 months out of the year. If not completely added, a note of this should at least be made. Does anyone disagree? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 13:49, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) : Yes me; first the planets don't move on the galactic plane and thus don't spend half of their years in either sector. I also think that considering the big difference between the size of the solar system and one sector it is save to define Sol as belonging to Sector 001 which belongs to the Alpha Quadrant. -- Kobi 17:42, 21 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Me too, for the same reasons. This is something that has never been officially stated, so we shouldn't speculate too much about it... -- Cid Highwind 12:31, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) In all the Quadrant articles, it states the Sol system as the difining line for the Quadrant. Look for yourselves. If it is on the border itself, the border runs through the center of the system: Sol. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:44, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) Lunar Links I de-linked most of the moons (besides Luna and the ones mentioned in "The First Duty" and the ones with pages already) as I think these have never been mentioned, and there by don't get pages just for being near-by. This probably falls under the same criteria as why we don't have Hubbel and MIR links. I don't think leaving the mentions on this page is a problem though. But the "59 more..."/"Moons of Jupiter" and so-on links should probably go. - AJHalliwell 09:00, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Tenth Planet A tenth planet has been recently discovered, see this site: Nasa.gov... if anyone's interested. zsingaya 07:24, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) *"but its official status as a planet remains undetermined." - I suggest we stick with this for now. No doubt IP addresses will be coming here trying to alter this soon... - AJHalliwell 07:29, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Indeed, but I thought I'd just highlight the story if there are people out there who are interested... I certainly was. I think Star Trek has done well by never mentioning how many planets there are in the Sol system, leaving freedom with discoveries of new ones. zsingaya 07:33, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Page restoration I restored the page for the reasons first stated on this talk page. --Alan del Beccio 02:35, 14 February 2006 (UTC) Article Name Why isn't this under Solar system? Whilst the term, "Sol system" is often used as a representative for ours in Sci-fi, I don't think I've ever heard it mentioned in canon Trek. Justification put forth by some fan writers is that our solar system doesn't have a proper name a la the Alpha Centauri system or the Bajoran system, but our system's actual name is the Solar system. This is derived from the Latin name of our sun (which is Sol) and to refer to systems outside of our own as Solar systems is technically incorrect (even if reasonably common about the Net). That's why you don't the "Bajoran solar system" mentioned - because "solar" refers to our own. - Hayter 10:40, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :"Sol" was called that at least on the "Conspiracy" star chart (and I think one of the moons was referenced as "Sol XX YY" once), so the name is a valid one. At least one other star system was referenced as "XXX solar system" in an episode, so "solar system" and "star system" seem to both be valid designations for that. -- Cid Highwind 10:49, 23 May 2006 (UTC) On reversion For the record, I reverted the removal of Pluto from this article because although it is no longer classified as a planet (even though it is), it is still part of the Sol system. That much is canon, as well. --From Andoria with Love 17:22, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :If we're following real-life conventions and classifications, though, we should do it the whole way. If Pluto is "just" a "dwarf planet" now, we shouldn't list it as the ninth planet. What if we just replaced that list with our navigation, and placed Pluto on a separate line starting with "Dwarf planets:", there? -- Cid Highwind 17:34, 24 August 2006 (UTC) That works for me, I suppose. I still think Pluto's a planet. :P --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::That should be alright, as long as we keep Pluto on this page as it is the only one of the dwarf planets that's seen on the illustrations that show the Sol system in the 23rd ("The Changeling") and 24th century ("Cardassians") meaning by then it either is a planet again or is still differentiated from the other dwarf planets (for whatever reason) and is therefore "important" enough to still be depicted on maps of the solar system. --Jörg 17:40, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::I have to disagree if Pluto was called a planet in canon. If that is the case, should we not follow canon? --OuroborosCobra talk 19:54, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, "if". Was it? -- Cid Highwind 20:00, 24 August 2006 (UTC)